The Rich and The Brave
by The akiba of the North
Summary: AU story about how things would be if Eri and Harima Been childhoods friends, would their adventure be the same or even better or worse, read and find out. NOTE: my first long fanfiction
1. Proquel

Hey this is akiba of the north.

And this is my first long story fanfiction,

i don't own the char , they belong to Kobayashi Jin,

chapter 1

The Rich and The Brave

In a great springtime, a eight years old boy with dark hair, roughed up from a great battlefield where he single handed defeated all the teenage delinquents from major parts of his hometown.

Happy of his achievement, he didn't think about where he was walking to, unknowing that he was heading to the riches part of the town, Harima Kenji is heading to his greatest challenge yet, facing a crying girl.

3 hours earlier that day

Sawachika Eri, The young heiress of the the Sawachika Groups, had been once more confronted by her father. Because of the great influences of the responsible of owing a empire.

She knew that her father didn't have time necessary to be with a 8 years old Girl, and it didn't help that her mother was always gone on business trip. Her only friends were her personal butler and the head-chef/maid, and a puppy that she named Pushy. She wasn't good enough with the language to interact with the others children of the rich neighborhood. In the awfully big room filled with soulless toys. Reality hinted her hard and she didn't take it anymore, she had enough with all pain stored in her heart. She rises up from her bed, changed her pajama to her out-clothes, and ran out from hers family great mansion. She went to the nearest park beside the woods, when she aired she sat down on bench and it suddenly started to cry from her heart and mind. Minutes felt like hours and the cold fresh wind felt like the years seasons. changed fro spring to winter , from autumn to summer.

3 hours later

Harima suddenly realizes that he was on a park that he not only didn't know where it was but also had without lunch, so with empty stomach he sat down at the bench, but unknown to him , he wasn't alone. Startled by the cry of the young blond girl, he fell to the grounds. He looked up at the crying girl. And the first he noticed was that she was not ordinary. The clues were her outfit and hair.

eeeh, hi, whats wrong with you asked him.

Are you hurt or something,, ( maybe she cant understand me, will try English)

**HEY YOU, ARE YOU OKAY ? ** he asked her with a mixed accent.

Hic, hic. Eri looked up and starred at the strange boy, he look like a thug, even though they may be both at the same age.

Harima continue with his speaks of confronting , but it only made Eri more confusing for each passing second.

**SO, WHAT'S YOUR NAME PRINCESS, **he said, ( he couldn't think a anther way to ask her since he only learn English from action movies in cinema and tv).

she couldn't understand why the thug still talked to her, she was puzzled but also very afraid, she looked at him with eyes that would froze a flame.

but harima wasn't affected by her glaze since this would be the first time he been meeting such eyes.

- Why do you care, she asked him in Japanese, as she held her knee with her arms trying to hide her crying face.

- because i want to care and i don't like tears on a pretty face like you he replied her with a honest smile and without any confrontation or hesitant

Eri blushed and stood up and turn her back quickly to not show hers blushed face to this honest thug, a nice thug he was but still a thug she still would think him as.

This was their fist encounter but surely not their last

to be continued

Author note:

this is a beginning of a story that i have been working on in a good time, will updated once 3th day/ 1ch

i love school rumble, but i always wanted to do a AU story where harima and eri meets in their younger days, i will try to not make it to much OOC and i will have few side char in this story.

Leave reviews and opinion.


	2. Chapter 2

The start

Since he was born, Harima was alone, with his mother working for her family in economi and having only a older cusin that learn him how to defend himself and stand up for himself (since she was to busy with hers studies and didn't like the idea of bieng a "mother" just yet).

He didn't where is old man was, but it didn't botheed him at all. Though he could not understand the socials skills with people, he was good with animals.

he was always god with animals, all kinds of them, but didn't quite casped feelings of other people.

Some would say that he doesn't have calm mind to learns his mistake, he make the mistake into a sucess with his 2 hands, always done and worked quite good so far.

He though that maybe if he was honest with his opinoin with the pretty girl than maybe she would be happy.

because i want to care and i don't like tears on a pretty face like you he replied her with a honest smile and without any confrontation or hesitant

After he said those words to the pretty girl, he didn't understand why he would recive a kick in his face from her, it all went in seconds, and harima was knock out.

Eri POV

Ooo no , why did i kick him,he shouldn't said words that he can't understand. Eri said with a blushed face , only adding more excuse for her violent kick. She was brought to the real world from her thought when she heard someone calling for her, it was her personal butler Mr Nakamura.

A 30years old butler with a eyepacth on his right eye.

are you alright miss Eri-sama, Nakamura asked?

Yes i am for now, lets go home before this thug wakes up she said, trying hide her blushed face and standing in front of the knock out Harima, to Nakamura it looked like either she was having a feber or that she was ashamed of knocking a inocent guy, yes he would go with the second guess.

Harima started to wake up from the knock out kick, with his face in pain, he couldn't think that she was mad at him for his words.

what gives, are all richs people that mean, i mean come on. Harima rubbed his face trying to make the pain go away.

I hope you can forgive mylady, she had a bad day you see. Nakamura say with moneloge tune.

Did she have pms or what.

You idiot. Eri scream at harimas face and run back to her mansion,

wait up lady eri-sama Nakamura run after her.

...

so her name is Eri ? harima said to himself,

thats quite a odd name.

Suddenly the butler came up behind young harima and said.

her name is Sawachika Eri, the only heiress of SE Co.

Okay, so she is a thight up lady with a great kick, i get it.

I don't think you do mister.

Maybe so , but why should i, i am after all, a brawler that wander through days and night searching something to fight for and procect.

hm. really now. Mr Nakamura have seen a great potienal in this young lost soul and Eri seems to be the only one how can understand him, they have the same burden in their soul, and yet this young fellow saw beyond her money and fame,

well i am off now, tell her that she should smile more than cry, her face would hopefully be more pretty.

Eri-sama is always pretty, Nakamura said without spilling a second.

If you say so,

by the way. I would like you to come to the mansion for recvive a proper words of gratitude for being with young lady Eri.

Harima thought that mayb he would get some kind of awards or something,

when should i come, he ask.

Nakamura looked at his clock,

if you could come at friday at kl 17:00 then we would be ready for you , Nakamura smiled,

and thought out a great plan that would ensure Lady Eri happiness forever.

I only he could and would arrange all.

Operation: Amor La Force. Has begun.

The love maddness has turns it arrow sharp , and only 2 pure heart is in it's sight of range.

Author note.

I have been busy with work but i still keep my words,

btw have a question for you ,

i have thinking ahead in this story and if you want, i can put in some realitic fluff and lemons scens in this fanfiction,

comment at pm plz ^^

and btw i have write a naruhina fluff lemon, or a fluff and lemon to be precsis ^^


End file.
